elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taarie (Skyrim)
Taarie is an Altmer who runs the Radiant Raiment with her sister Endarie in Solitude. Upon completion of Fit for a Jarl, she becomes a candidate for marriage. Personality She comes off as rude, impolite and arrogant when the Dragonborn talks to her, and often insults them. However, as is suggested through a speech dialogue, Taarie is not intentionally insulting, regarding herself as being honest and forthright. Should the Dragonborn kill Taarie, hired thugs bearing a contract from Endarie will attack claiming that the Dragonborn must pay for killing her sister. Interactions Fit for a Jarl Upon his or her first visit to the Blue Palace, she may ask for the Dragonborn to wear an outfit tailored by her thus starting the radiant quest "Fit for a Jarl". She rewards the Dragonborn with the tailored-outfit, Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes (which can be enchanted) and a leveled amount of gold. Marriage Upon completing the "Fit for a Jarl" radiant quest and investing in her store, Taarie becomes a marriage option. When married, Taarie "opens a shop", and gives the Dragonborn a profit of 100 each day; every day the profits are not collected, they accumulate. If the Dragonborn marries Taarie and uses the Radiant Raiment as a home, her sister Endarie will still continue to suspiciously follow the Dragonborn everywhere in the store. After the marriage, everything in Radiant Raiment will be marked as owned by the Dragonborn and free to take. However, Endarie will still call the guards (who will show up for arrest) if the Dragonborn is seen picking the lock on the lockbox. Taarie and Endarie sleep together in a twin bed, despite having two other single beds available. This occurs even after marriage, requiring the Dragonborn to wake Endarie and quickly activate a sleep cycle (to gain Lover's Comfort from Taarie) before she lies down again. Trivia *After marrying her, she opens up a new store even though she already owns Radiant Raiment. *She is the only Altmer that can be married without the use of console commands. *If an investment is made in Endarie's shop instead of Taarie's, the opportunity to marry her will be missed as the investment option will disappear. *She will insult the Dragonborn's outfit even if it is identical to hers or the Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes. *If she's killed before starting Fit for A Jarl, the chance to marry her will be lost, but the Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes can still be looted from her. Bugs * Taarie may still be found alive if killed by the player. She will continue to act the same way she did before death, and will still sell items to the Dragonborn. *Taarie might not spawn, rendering the Fit for a Jarl quest impossible. *After completing the quest, the option to marry might not become available. ** There are several ways around this, the most common fix is to simply take off the Amulet of Mara and and wait 24 hours. Put the amulet back on and talk to her again and the option should come up. Her store MUST be invested in AND do the sidequest, then she will give the option for marriage. * If Taarie begins speaking to the player as they pass by she may appear at a fast-traveled location. She will finish talking and start walking back to Solitude. *Taarie can be found dead in Solitude for no apparent reason. Her body will be moved to the Hall of the Dead. If looted one will find various gems and jewelery, her clothing, and a key to Radiant Raiment. *Taarie may not have the option to invest in her store, and Endarie will always be running it. This can prevent a player from investing in Taarie, and thus from marrying her. **A possible fix could be to first kill Endarie. If done while sneaking and while she is in Radiant Rainment alone, there will be no detection, and thus no bounty. One can then invest in Taarie later. In order to make Radiant Rainment still available as a store, one can resurrect her using the console PC with "prid 000198AD" to select her and then use "resurrect" to bring her back to life. Using "moveto player" will then make her appear at your location, and she will resume her normal activities. This only works for PC, however with console versions you can still just kill Endarie and that will allow the investment (just won't be able to bring her back). Appearances * ru:Тари es:Taarie de:Taarie Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants